


Heads or Tails?

by Melster



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melster/pseuds/Melster
Summary: Jim is back and working with Eurus once more, this time they have a game that is promised to be fatal.





	Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this story for a long time, well today I decided to go for it.

Sherlock woke up, his head was pounding, letting out a grunt of discomfort as he blinked his eyes open a few times. Although eyes open, he couldn’t see a thing, he blinked again just to confirm he had his eyes open, that’s when he realised, he was sat up on a chair. His hands move off his lap and down beside him, feeling the chair, a simple wooden dining chair, no marks, no obvious markings that he could feel. His hand slipped and it hit the wall, Sherlock frowned when it dawned on him, he was in quite a small space, his hand going to feel the wall, only a few inches from the chair beside him. His other hand feeling out for the wall on the other side of him, once more only a few inches away from him and the chair. Letting out a shaky breath he tried to keep calm. He knew there was a wall behind him because his head was just on it, but how much space in front of him did he have? 

He lifted his leg and tried to find a wall, what made it a little more comfortable is he had to slouch a bit in his chair before his foot could feel the fourth wall. The small space set him with a little bit of ease, defiantly not in a coffin or tomb of some sort. Next was height, how tall was this room? 

He stood, very slowly, one hand slightly above his head ready to catch himself before hitting his head. Although he could stand straight and with his arm fully stretched, he found a ceiling. The ceiling the walls, all cold stones. Smooth stones, no creases in the floor, no breezes, not even the simplest trickle of light.   
He started to think about what he was doing before he was here, what was he doing? He was in his flat, watching TV, John had come over to spend some time with him, Rosie was with Mrs. Hudson for the night, they fell asleep?

He started to run his hands carefully over the walls, trying to find a handle, any sigh of a door or even a button. He got in there somehow. He got to the fourth wall, the one he touched with his foot just moments ago, he could only assume that was the door, or passage or anything that allowed entry to this place unless he built into a solid room? No, the walls aren’t wet or weakened from just being built. So, this was a door. 

He runs his hand over the wall again, then it dawned on him where he was. Only one place had doors this tightly sealed, walls stone cold but smooth. He was stuck in Sherringford. 

Stumbling back just a little as it dawned on him, although he only had a second to think before the wall shifted, the loud dragging noise of the electric wall door sliding in on itself, letting in very bright and unwanted light. Sherlock squinted and looked away for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the natural light filling the room the door was opening itself too. Now eyes slightly adjusted he was able to look out, taking a cautious step into the room and out of his little cell. He realised there was no one else in the room, although stepping in it confirmed that Sherlock was right and they were in Sherringford. A room they hadn’t been too before, but very similar to the room they went too before with the case on the three brothers. A large bay window to the view of the sea and walls plastered with red, although dry this time. 

He turned and saw a television screen, currently black with no signs of turning on. Under the television was a desk, battered and carved into the desk, but it only had one item on the top of it. A gun. 

Sherlock sighed, his sister wanted to play again?

He gave the room another looks around realising the wall he just came out of had space for another door to open, frowning as he didn’t see any creases in the wall to indicate another door, neither did the wall opposite the one he just came out off. If he was taken, then John must have been too. 

Stood in the middle of the room he looked in on his cell, a simple chair resting against the back wall, also a small infrared camera in the corner above the chair. So, she was watching. 

“Eurus, what you are doing?” 

He spoke to the room, no doubt there were microphones in here so he could hear her, that for sure. He stood waiting for a reply, his hands going over his pockets, of course, she stripped him of all of his possessions. 

The sudden noise of another door opening, the heavy wall door dragging against the floor, Sherlock’s head snapped seeing it was another slot next to Sherlock’s, he went to it and saw a very confused and disorientated John, who was leaning against the wall as if in pain. Seeing his friend was tired and weak he put a hand out encouraging him out of the small cell in the wall. 

John slightly stumbled out of the cell but very quickly got himself together and snapped out of it, he squinted for a little bit as he looked around, Sherlock watching his slightly slower friend work it out. 

“Oh, for fuck sake…” 

John grumbled out as he realised where he was, he didn’t seem annoyed, more tired that he kept getting into situations like this. He could blame Sherlock, but even before he met the man he ended up in serious and deadly situations while in the army. Although, this was ridiculous. 

“I… Sherlock…” 

Sherlock nodded and went to stand in the middle of the room again, watching John come to terms with the situation. The shorter man noticed the gun and mumbled something under his breath, a hand going through his ashy blonde hair before he settled his eyes on Sherlock. 

“Soldiers?”

“Soldiers.”

Sherlock repeated giving him a nod, when he saw John was as okay as he could be in this situation he gave the room another look, two slots opened, Sherlock put his hands together and had another thought, seeing that there was actually room for one more slot on their side, meaning there must be 3 on the other side as well. Looking at the wall that hadn’t had any open doors yet, he got closer to see if he could find anything to confirm his theory. His hand sliding over the wall seeing if he could feel the smallest change between wall and door.

“You think there is more?”

John asked, he’d been friends with Sherlock long enough now he could identify the man’s thoughts by his actions, this over time had impressed Sherlock, although now wasn’t the time to feel pride. Sherlock simply nodded and looked around back at the two opened doors, John’s was the same as Sherlocks, the chair and the small camera at the top in the corner. 

“Who?”

John asked going over to the wall to see if he can hear anyone on the other side, Sherlock hands back to his lips once more, he had a very good idea who else may be on the other side of these doors. 

“Mycroft?” 

Sherlock suggested, maybe if he got it right, they would open the door, he looked around the room and saw several small cameras, he looked at each of them.

“Mycroft!”

He said once more sternly, this made John look up a little confused until he noticed Sherlock was talking to the cameras. After a moment of silence, the sound of another door opening caught both men’s attention. On the opposite side to Sherlock and John’s doors opened another and revealed a drowsy Mycroft, he was on his knees leaning against the wall, he clearly hadn’t taken well to whatever drugged she used to knock them out, unless she did a bit more to him than the other two, Sherlock wouldn’t be surprised, Mycroft was the reason she was trapped. If Sherlock had it his way, she would be living with him and he would be encouraging her to have an as normal life as she desired. 

John being a natural hero went over to Mycroft and checked him over, looking into his eyes and checking the man's pulse. 

“Sherlock, help me get him out.”

“I’m fine…”

Mycroft mumbled out as he stumbled to get to his feet, John helping him and encouraging him out of the small space into the bigger room. It took Mycroft a few minutes to get used to the light and sudden change.

“I was just having dinner…” 

Mycroft stated as he looked around frowning and running a hand over his face. He blinked a few times then looked around to focus on his surroundings, that’s when he sighed himself having figured it out, his eyes instantly shot to the camera in the corner, almost giving it a scared glare.

“Who else Sherlock? The door opened when you guessed Mycroft. Can’t be just us 3?”

“No, there will be 6.” 

Sherlock replied to John, he then looked at the space next to Mycroft’s as he thought about who else it would be. Who was involved last time, who was around last time, out of the few people Sherlock knows and cares for who was behind these doors? 

“Molly.” 

With that another door opened, Sherlock stood in front of it, his eyes staying emotionless as one of his dearest and closest friends revealed still sat in her chair, although her head was between her hands, Sherlock didn’t have much time to look her over before John rushed in to make sure she was okay. Seeing her clearly afraid and upset he hugged her and assured it was going to be okay. Sherlock watched sadly before giving them a moment and looked over at his brother. Mycroft now more awake and aware, looking at the gun on the table, although his eyes peeled away when he felt Sherlocks on him. 

“Why is she doing this?”

Sherlock shook his head, the only thing he could think off was jealousy of their freedom or revenge for her imprisonment. Maybe she believed Sherlock would have helped her be free, yet after 6 months since the last game she played nothing had changed, accept Sherlock visited every Sunday without fail. 

Looking out the window, seeing the grey skies, Sherlock was continuing to think about who the last two where. John came out with Molly, both more stable, although the pathologist looked terrified. 

Molly looked around, pulling at the sleeves of her t-shirt, a small whimper escaped her when she saw the gun and the red painted walls. John staying by her side to ensure she wouldn’t suddenly faint or collapse. She was a woman that had to see a lot, but this was quite a lot even for her. 

Sherlock went over to the wall next to Molly’s open door and pressed a hand against it, he knocked, despite the wall being thick he could feel that it wasn’t completely solid and hollow on the other side. He knocked another part of the wall. Feeling that was a lot more solid than the one he just knocked. Pressing his ear against the wall he heard a reply knock on the other side, faint but just about adorable. 

“Lestrade.”

Sherlock took a few steps back to be in front of the large window, the door now opens once more. Everyone's eyes falling to the next door that was opening, Molly staying close to John and Mycroft taking another step closer to the center of the room so he could see better as the heavy door dragged open. 

After a few long seconds, the door opened to reveal Gregory Lestrade. The detective was stood, clearly been awake for a little bit, despite having a rather safe career he had obviously had the training for extreme events such as being taken and imprisoned, so he was looking rather calm in this stressful situation. His body broad and stern, he was clearly ready for what was to come, making eye contact with Sherlock both men gave each other a respected nod before the DI stepped out and into the creepy room. 

Greg knew what this place was, simply by the stories John told him when they were saved from Eurus the last time. Sherlock in this very moment gave him a lot of credit for being as calm as he was being in this very moment. 

“Who’s left Sherl?”

Molly spoke up, this briefly shocked Sherlock, looking at her he saw that she had figured out that there was the 6th door to be opened, making a total of 6 people to be a part of this new game Eurus had for them. 

Sherlock turned and face the remaining space between the window and John’s opened cell. Sherlock knew who was behind there but wasn’t sure if he should say, he looked over at John who was stood there trying to work it out. It then dawned on him.

“Mrs. Hudson?”

John spoke and rushed to the wall, he started to hit it.

“Mrs. Hudson are you in there? Are you okay?” 

He called through the door knocking again hard before he pressed his ear against the door. 

Sherlock stood and watched John, although his eyes went to the TV screen as it flickered on and appeared Eurus, she was grinning as she watched them intently. John saw this and instantly went for the screen.

“Let her out now!”

Eurus’s face grew serious although you could still see the amusement in her eyes, leaning back in the same chair she was in before, sat in Mycroft’s office. Watching them all her eyes darted to look at Sherlock. 

“Go on Sherlock, say her name and I’ll open the door.”

John turned to Sherlock, who hesitated. All of them looked at Sherlock confused on why he wouldn’t say the name so the poor woman behind the door could be free. Sherlock shot a look at Mycroft seeing he had figured out who was behind the door as well. 

“Sherlock!”

John growled and headed back to the wall listening to see if he heard anyone.

“Open the goddam door!”

“Say her name, Sherlock.”

Eurus voice sang a little over John’s demands of the door to be opened. Sherlock looking at his feet then back at his best friend.

“Mrs. Hudson, it's okay.”

John shouted through the door.

“Sherlock say her fucking name!”

“Mary.” 

Sherlock finally spoke, the door then opened, John froze. The doctor’s back now to the wall and his eyes burning into Sherlocks face, his facial expression was warning the detective to be joking and for Mary to not actually be alive. The few seconds it felt for the door to open felt the longest out of the 6. Sherlock maintained eye contact with John until the door was fully open and Mary was revealed. Sherlock looked at her, seeing how much she had changed in the 9 months since she died.   
Now with brown short hair, seemed to be natural unlike the previous wigs she had used in the past, she was a little slimmer and her skin was pale. Clearly living in a cold country now. 

Mary stepped out, the light not affecting her much as she got closer to John. Her hand going over his back and John shook his head. He didn’t want to believe it, the woman he loved and didn’t realise how much he loved until she was gone, was standing behind him and touching his back.

“Yes…”

Mary whispers, John heard her voice and closed his eyes. Sherlock watched not entirely sure how John was going to react, seeing his best friend let out an unsteady breath and turned to see Mary, who looked just as unsettled and cautious as Sherlock did. John looked her over then without hesitation cupped her face and kissed her firmly. 

Sherlock took a step back to give them a moment, turning to face Mycroft, Molly, and Greg, who all did the same thing and simply looked away. Wasn’t much privacy in the little room they were in. 

Mycroft looked back at the screen to look at his sister, Sherlock followed suit and analysed her, he felt like there was more, that this wasn’t just going to be an elimination game like before, she was hiding something big. Eurus looked back at Sherlock her lips curled into a little smile as she saw him start to figure out that there was more to this than meets the eye. 

“Worked it out yet?” 

Eurus speaking interrupted the couple in the corner, John pulling away from Mary but taking her hand, he wasn’t willing to let her go just yet, but they had to focus on what was going on. 

“No,”

Sherlock admitted, she then shook her head and focused on John.

“Not you brother mine, I’m talking to the blogger over there, have you worked out how Sherlock knew it was Mary?”

John hadn’t even thought about it until she mentioned it. How did Sherlock know? 

The doctor looked at Sherlock with a serious face, that warning face he had that Sherlock knew when he found out the truth, he was about to get a beating. 

“John…” 

Suddenly John grabbed Sherlock’s shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall, he was growling and looked extremely pissed off. 

“You helped her fake her death! You knew! You bastard!”

John threw a punch into Sherlock’s stomach, the taller man bucking a little, unable to move much from Johns firm grip to hold him still. 

“John!” 

Mary gasped going to get between them, but Molly stopped her.

“John it was my idea, not Sherlocks, he just helped me stay alive so I could be with you and Rose-“

“Shut up.”

John hissed and focused on Sherlock again punching him a few more times in the stomach.

“You fake your own death, go away for 2 years then come back and help my wife, the mother of my baby, the woman I love fake her own death, make me suffer, make me grief, make me spend hours thinking of stories on what to say to Rosie about her mummy.” 

John shouted punching him again. Greg had had enough and went to pull John off the consulting detective.

“That’s enough, we have more important things to focus on.” 

Greg reminded John as he dragged the soldier off the junkie who was now collapsed on the floor grasping at his stomach. 

Molly went to kneel in front of Sherlock, he quickly shoves all the pain away and started to ignore it, he pushed himself up, giving Molly a reassuring smile, seeing how concerned she was about him, he stumbled and grunted as he pushed himself to his feet. Letting out a heavy groan. 

“Now, back to me.” 

Eurus spoke catching all of their attention again, Sherlock straightened up and went over to the screen.

“What is it Eurus?”

“A game, obviously Sherlock, I do like games.”

Mycroft looked annoyed and shook his head. 

“But life isn’t a game Eurus, tell me what going on.”

Sherlock gave Mycroft a look suggesting he softened his tone instead of tried to control her, the fact that she had them locked in a room and had full control off meant he had no control, as much as Mycroft would hate to admit it, that once more, in less than a year Eurus had control over her big brothers, with ease. 

“Why don’t I show you?” 

With that Eurus got off the chair and moved out of shot, then another set of legs came into view, clearly a man from what kind of trousers they were wearing, within seconds the man sat down and it revealed to be Jim Moriarty. Sherlock looked at the man he was so certain was dead and stared in owe. 

“Exactly what we need.” 

John spoke, having been released from Greg’s grip a little while ago, Mary, Molly, and Mycroft all took a little step forward so they could confirm who they were seeing on the screen was right and not seeing things. Jim was sat there smiling, pleased off himself for what he had achieved.

Eurus now came back into shot, sliding on to the criminal’s lap, Jim wrapped his arms around her slender body and pulled her close to him. Not only was Jim back but he was intimately holding his little sister, Sherlock gritted his teeth using his power to not explode about the situation in front of him. 

“Hello Sherlock, you look so pleased to see me.” 

“I’m not,”

“Oh, don’t be jealous, this could be you if you weren’t on the side of the angels.”

Jim chuckled and nuzzled Eurus’s neck knowing the simple act of affection towards the young woman would drive both Holmes brother to pure rage. Mycroft had his hands in a fist and Sherlock’s cheekbones were sticking out more with rage. 

“So, we are going to play a game, because well I’m bored of hiding, Eurus is just bored and Sherlock you must be scratching for a proper bit of thrill, you know I’ve been gone a while, you probably need something like this.”

Jim spoke with humour in his voice, his eyes not leaving the detective. 

John stood protectively in front of Mary and Molly, although both girls edged to the side of the man as they didn’t like the idea of having a man in the way. Mycroft automatically edged a little closer to Sherlock and Greg stood firm watching Jim and Eurus tease the Holmes boys. 

“You don’t know what I like Jim.”

Sherlock responded not liking the fact that this was happening again. 

“Oh, but I do, we are connected remember, special something.” 

Jim gently pushed Eurus to get off him which she did, moving out of sight, although Sherlock was certain she was still watching along with Jim. Jim now the only one in view leaned forward and looked into the camera to freak everyone in the room out. 

“2 people are going to die.”

The criminal stated, his lips curled just a little bit seeing the reaction of the group. 

“Well 2 or 6, depends if you guys break the rules or not.” 

Sherlock clenched his jaw and glanced at the gun as Jim spoke to them. 

“I want two of you to decide who is going to die. You can all choose, but you all have to be in agreement or we will decide for you.” 

Eurus was now sat next to Jim in another chair as they both shared the camera, both looking rather amused and rather excited by this. 

Sherlock instantly turned and looked at everyone in the room. 

“Me and Mycroft.”

Mycroft hated this but nodded in agreement, everyone in the room instantly started to shake their head. 

“No!”

John spoke up and Molly stepped forward towards Sherlock.

“Defiantly not.”

Greg spoke up. 

“Look you two aren’t dying, you have Rosie, and no ones dying because of my sister, so only makes sense if its Myc and I.” 

Sherlock spoke quickly explaining his decision, Mary put a hand on Johns' arm while Greg went over to Molly who looked like she was about to burst into tears.

“So we all in agreement?” 

Mycroft spoke up going over to Sherlock placing a proud but nervous hand on his little brothers’ shoulder. 

“No!”

Molly spoke up stepping closer, going to the brothers now, she glanced at the screen feeling slightly intimidated that Jim and Eurus where watching her. 

“You can’t die, everyone needs Sherlock Holmes, John and Mary need you, Rosie needs you, imagine your parents if she lost both her sons, I’ll die.” 

“Molly no.”

“Shut up Sherlock, out of everyone here I have nothing, no partner, no kids, no family, no one will miss me.” 

Everyone in the room fell silent as she said that, the once such a bubbly young woman now thinking of herself in such a way, Sherlock gave Mycroft a look then went over to Molly, taking her hand and looked into her eyes.

“I’d miss you, more than you know.”

Molly’s breath got caught in her throat, this man always made her feel like a teenager, even after all these years she still got the intense butterflies. 

“Right, that’s enough of that show.”

Eurus suddenly spoke up, she grabbed a hat and put it on Jim’s lap. Everyone turned to the screen now looking a bit confused. 

“None of you can agree, so we will choose for you. You are all so boring with your sentiment.” 

Jim rolled his eyes and grabbed a folded piece of paper from the hat.

“What are you doing?”

Sherlock frowned watching him.

“I’m choosing for you, oh and another little detail, we will be picking 4 people, 2 will die, 2 will kill if you don’t agree to the rules of the game you all will die, such fun.” 

Jim started to laugh, Eurus even smirked a little also enjoying the faces from everyone trapped in the room. Sherlock turned and shook his head, there must be a way out of this, how to make sure the least amount of people died, or at best no one died. He looked at the windows, they would be bulletproof, no way he could mash his way through it, the chamber doors for all 6 slots started to close. 

“There is no way out of this Sherlock. Play our game and 4 of you will go home safely, don’t play our game that’s all of you dead.” 

Jim’s words always sounded so playful, like a purr, as if he was flirting, but the content was like poison. Mycroft was running a hand over his own face.   
“Should have put her down while I had the chance.”

Mycroft mumbled through his hand, Sherlock shot a glare at his big brother.

“Maybe if you didn’t treat her like a trapped animal, she wouldn’t be so willing to retaliate. She needed a normal life Mycroft not this, this isn’t her fault this is your fault.” 

“My fault?” 

Mycroft raised his voice, John jumped in the middle of the brothers. 

“Focus! This isn’t important right now, we need to find a way through this, whatever the outcome.”

Mycroft took in a deep breath suppressing his anger, Sherlock’s jaw clenched but they both knew that this could be the end for one of them, so ending it on an argument wasn’t the best of ideas. Both brother’s facial expression softened a little as they looked at each other, clearly thinking of the same thing. 

“Holmes squabble, oh I do love a good clashing.”

Jim purred into the microphone, everyone shooting a glare at the criminal which just made him laugh once more.

“So, I will pick a name out of the hat, and ask whoever’s name is on the paper, heads or tails, whichever it lands on you get will have to either kill or be killed, unless you get it right, then we will move on, makes it thrilling.” 

They all stayed silent waiting for who’s name would go first. Jim opening the piece of paper he already had in his hand.

“Iceman!”

Jim called out, Eurus picking up a coin and Mycroft looked at the screen a little worried, although he secretly hoped he’d be chosen to be killed.

“Heads or Tails Mycy?”

Eurus sounded just like she did when she was a child, both brothers briefly looking down in sadness, they never thought this would end up being their life. 

“Tails…”

Mycroft spoke out, keeping his eyes low. The coin was flipped and landed on the table in front of the two on the screen, Eurus and Jim leaned forward a little and smirked in unison. 

“You got it right Mycroft, move on.” 

Jim folded Mycroft’s name back up and put it in the hat once more, Eurus this time put a hand in and pulled out a brand-new piece of paper. 

“John!”

She read out looking at the man, she knew more about him that she should due to him having a virtual affair with her almost a year ago, she could see how much he hated her. John stiffened and went into his soldier pose, face strong, shoulders broad as he did everything to not lose his temper and wreck the place. 

“Heads or Tails John?” 

“Heads.” 

John’s voice was slightly broken as he spoke, he cleared his throat.

“Heads.” 

He spoke up again louder this time, Jim had the coin this time, he flipped it and caught the coin in his hand. Putting it on the back of his hand he slowly removed it, taking his time just to tease the doctor more, Mary put a hand around his waist showing him support. 

“Its tails, you will be killing.” 

Sherlock looked over at his best friend who simply nodded, not showing emotion, not even replicating the affection Mary was showing him at this moment. Now they knew, tails meant to kill and heads meant to be killed, now he knew which one he would have to pick to make sure he was the one to be killed. 

“Mary. Heads or Tails?”

Eurus’s voice suddenly came through the speaker, Sherlock snapped his eyes to the woman, he knew how her brain was working and even though she hadn’t said a word about putting herself up for death, he knew that is exactly what she would want.

“Tails.” 

Sherlock made eye contact with her and shook his head, she looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile, showing him, she wasn’t scared this time for real she was going to die, all she cared about was the fact her daughter had her father. 

“It’s heads.”

Jim sang out. John’s eyes closed briefly and he shook his head but kept his mouth shut for now, although he now wrapped his arm around her, to protect her.   
“Sherlock!”

“I pick tails.” 

“Ooo someone is eager to play.”

Jim teased as he flipped the coin and looked at the coin, he waited to say anything as he made eye contact with the detective as he looked at it. 

“It’s heads. You’ll be dying, oh what a bliss, wish I was the one to shoot you.” 

Sherlock had done it, he was one of the ones to die, he gave Mary a look, both very willing to give up their own lives to save everyone in this room.

“Oh, Mycroft again.” 

“Only a killing position left, heads or tails.” 

Mycroft hesitated, would he be selfish and pick tails, meaning he wouldn’t have to shoot if it landed on heads or on tails, or become a murderer and kill someone he likes by picking heads. Mycroft gave the group an apologetic look before he answered.

“Tails…” 

“Selfish man.” 

Eurus blurted out as she flipped the coin and revealed it was tails on the camera, she very quickly moved on and grabbed another name from the hat, Sherlock looked at the paper and saw it was a fresh one, so either Greg or Molly. Oh, how he begged it wouldn’t be Molly. 

“Molly.” 

She instantly whimpered a little looking over at Sherlock for support, he gave her a small smile and nodded a little, trying to tell her its going to be okay, all she had to do was pick tails.

“I’m sorry, tails.” 

Molly spoke, Sherlock gave her a small smile showing he agreed with her choice. 

“No!” 

Jim suddenly banged his hand on the table. 

“The next name we pull out will be killing Sherlock, no more getting out of it.”

The criminal spoke as he took our Mary and Sherlock’s name from the group and put the other 4 in. There he put a hand in mixing it up before pulling out a piece of paper. Jim suddenly grinned, he’d never been so happy about the outcome of this, Eurus looked over and matched the excitement in his face. 

“Oh, this is good.” 

“Just tell us.”

Sherlock growled out now, he wasn’t happy about the delay.

“Molly, you will be killing Sherlock, John you’ll be killing Mary.” 

“Wait, what no!” 

Sherlock looked at Molly, out of everyone in the room to have to shoot Sherlock, Molly was the worst one. 

“I’m not shooting my wife!”

John suddenly burst and went over to the screen punching it. The corner of the screen now messed up but the two psychopaths still visible on the rest of it.   
“Temper, Temper Johnny. You know what happens if you don’t, you don’t want Rosie to be a parentless child now do you?”

Jim spoke, John stumbled back as the thought of his daughter came crashing into his head, poor Rosie, his little girl, she didn’t deserve this. Sherlock seeing John backing down he then focused on Molly, he went over to her and took her hands. 

“A few seconds, close your eyes, pull the trigger, that is all you need to do.”

“That’s it?” 

She looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh, if that’s it, then give me the goddam gun.” 

Her voice was high, tears in her eyes, she shook her head as she looked at him, her hand went o his chest. 

“I can’t.”

“You can…” 

Sherlock grabbed the gun from the table and slides it into her hands. 

“Yes you can, you can do this.” 

“No, you can’t ask me to do this!”

Sherlock took a step back but kept eye contact with her.

“I’m not asking, I’m telling, for Rosie.” 

He hated that he had to play that card but he knew it would work, he knew that little girl meant more to her than Sherlock did. Molly had tears falling down her face, she shook her head and very shakily started to point the gun at Sherlock. 

“No, no, no!”

Molly whimpered, Greg took the gun out of her hand instantly and replaced her place.

“I’ll do it.”

“No, that’s against the rules!” 

Eurus shouted into the monitor. 

“Gregory, I would advice giving the gun back to Molly, or you will all suffer the consequences.” 

Sherlock watched Greg as he had an impossible decision to make, he took this moment to look over at John and Mary, both who were rather calm in this moment of time. John looked over at Sherlock then gave him a nod, the nod Sherlock never wanted to see. Sherlock shook his head which only got John nodding in response. The consulting detective looked over at Mycroft who had the same look in his eyes, his brother going over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“It will never stop.” 

Sherlock now looked at Greg still deciding with a weeping Molly behind him. 

“Do it.” 

Sherlock turned to the monitor, Jim, and Eurus both looked very confused. 

“Do what?”

“Kill all of us, Molly isn’t going to shoot me, John isn’t going to shoot Mary.”

Jim tilted his head amused by this outcome, even the sentiment of a child wasn’t enough for these people to be pushed to murder. Sherlock stepped back looked at everyone in the group, they all had the agreeing facial expression, all except Mary. 

“No. John, you kill me! You will not leave out a baby without a family!”

She grabbed the gun from Greg’s hand and shoved it at Johns' chest, taking a few steps back she glared at him.

“I cheated on you.” 

She lied, she needed him to do what was best for their girl, not him.

“I found a man, I couldn’t get away from you, so I faked my death, just too get away from you, I wasn’t going to come back, I was going to marry him, have kids with him, live the rest of my days with him.” 

John knew exactly what she was doing but he couldn’t help get angry. His hand gripped around the gun as she spoke to him. 

“He’s so much better in bed than you, does things you can’t, makes me feel things you never have. I never loved you, I never wanted you, I was just using you to get to Sherlock, I wanted him to protect me, which he did.” 

John started to shake as his anger started to overtake him, today had been an emotional mess. 

“I’ve actually always preferred Sherlock, the better man, taller, hotter, cleverer, you where so stupid you didn’t even know who I was for almost a year.” 

“Shut up!”

“If you keep me alive, I’m just going to leave, take Rosie with me, leave you with nothing.” 

John screamed loudly as he raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

“JOHN NO!” 

Sherlock shouted as he went to shove John so his aim was off, tackling him to the floor. Just as the boys got thrown to the floor Mary was hit by the bullet and falling to the floor, a pool of blood forming behind her, as she lay on the floor taking her last few breaths. John struggled from under Sherlock, pushing him off him and crawled over to his wife, he put pressure on her wound, having hit her right in the neck.

He shook his head tears in his eyes as he watched her trying to speak, looking into his dying wife’s eyes, watching her take her last choked breath then she was still. John shouted loudly resting his head on her chest, unable to hear her hard or feel any movement, she was gone, again. 

He closed her eyes then grabbed the gun once more and stood up instantly pointing it at Sherlock. 

“You! Again! She is dead because of your stupid family, your stupid games with that monster, it's your fault.” 

John’s eyes glanced to the screen, both looking thrilled as they watched silently, John pointing the gun at Sherlock now, his anger taking over, unable to control himself.

“You want to die?”

“John… I’m-“

“Do you want to die?” 

John interrupted Sherlock’s apologies and shouted at him as he kept pointing the gun.

“John, come on man calm down.”

Greg tried to get involved but John simply smacked the man in the head with the gun, causing him to fall unconscious on the floor, Molly and Mycroft instantly knelt down to check he was okay and no bleeding. John still furiously pointing a gun at Sherlock.

“Do you want to die?” 

He growled how patience growing very thin. 

“Yes.”

Sherlock stumbled out, with that John didn’t hesitate, one push of the trigger and the final bullet went flying out and right into Sherlock's chest. Having just missed his heart but caused enough damage to know it would kill him. Sherlock fell to the floor everything becoming a slow motion for him. Molly was suddenly above him cupping his cheeks and trying to get him to stay with her. 

“Sherlock, focus on my voice…” 

“Well done Johnny, you killed both people, although you broke the rules, Molly was meant to kill Sherlock, not you, thank you for playing, goodnight.” 

The screen suddenly turned off and the room instantly started to be filled with toxic gas. Greg still unconscious, Mycroft decided to stay next to him, if he was going to die, he wasn’t dying alone. Sherlock weakly wrapped an arm around Molly and pulled her to his chest, he knew the gas would kill him before the loss of blood did. 

“I’m here Molly.”

He whispers to her as she cried but nuzzled her face into his chest. 

John looking around the room realising what his anger had just done, not only has he just shot his wife and best friend, the remaining people in his life are now dead too. 

Shaking his head, he slides down against the wall and closed his eyes, letting the poison being absorbed into his body. 

 

Eurus and Jim watching the room being filled with lethal gas, within a minute the room was too smoky to barely see the bodies anymore. Jim grinning at his victory as he watched them all die. After 7 minutes the gas had started to clear, and it was very obvious that each and every one of them was dead.   
Jim got up from his chair feeling very proud of himself, he had finally taken down his biggest competition. Eurus kept looking at the screen as she felt proud to finally have the revenge she always wanted. 

“We did it.” 

“Yes, well I did it.” 

She frowned and turned to face Jim to be met with a gun to her head, she tilted her head a little realising she had been played. Jim grinned at her then shot her in the head. Watching her fall back in the chair. 

“Staying alive, I will survive.” 

He grinned blowing on the end of the gun then walked out of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
